Ronald's lesson
by gingakita
Summary: When Ronald and Grell have overtime, Grell decides to teach his student something new.


It was late at night at the shinigami offices. Young Ronald Knox had the stay late to finish his assigned paper work. He was a handsome young man with two toned black and blond hair with a cow-lick and large thick glasses. His mentor Grell Sutcliff had stayed behind to help out his pupil. This shinigami had a thin female like body and long flowing red hair. His glasses matched his hair and his overcoat which hung off his thin shoulders.

Ronald gave a small huff at his work, he was only half finished. The elder of the two grinned wickedly showing sharp teeth that only this reaper seemed to have "what's wrong Ronnie?" the red head cooed "are you annoyed?" his voice was soft and teasing.

The blond gave Grell a small glare. "Yes senpai, I'm annoyed. William senpai knows how much I hate paper work but he gives it to me anyways"

Grell's grin only seemed to widen "Then how about some fun~?"

The younger male blinked confused "what do you mean by _fun_?"

Grell leaned forward so their faces were was inches apart "I'll show you Ronnie"

Grabbing the blonde's hand Grell lead the way through the dark building until finding where he was looking for. The red one pushed open the door pulling Ronald inside. "In here honey"

Carefully closing the door behind him Ronald looked around "isn't this William senpai's office?"

Grell nodded and sat on the sturdy oak desk. "Willy and I used to have so much fun in here"

Sudden understand stroke Ronald hard as a pale tinted blush crossed his face. "Are you sure about this senpai?"

The red head slid of the desk and strut over to poor Ronald. "What's the matter honey? Are you scarred?"

Ronald blushed deeper "n-no. I'm not s-scarred"

"Then why are you stuttering Ronnie? Surely you've done this before~" when the younger didn't meet his mentors eyes Grell let out a sequel. "You haven't had you?"

Ronald was so embarrassed by this point he wished someone would run him down with his lawn mower scythe. "n-no senpai"

The fact that his new prey was a virgin only seemed to excite Grell more. "Then I should teach you Ronnie~. I am your senpai after all~" 

Ronald's blush increased tenfold, as Grell spoke. Without waiting for an answer Grell pulled the blond over to William's office couch and sat on the smaller males lap facing him. Knowing very well Ronald didn't know what to do the red head started a strip tease undoing Ronald's clothes as he went.

Ronald started memorized and not sure what to do or how to act. It seemed only seconds before both were down to their underwear; Ronald in boxers and Grell in red lacy female panties. Feeling Ronald wasn't yet at the right level of arousal the elder reaper grabbed the blonds cow-lick and began toying with it. This caused Ronald to squirm his manhood stiffing. Grell smiled proud of his work and pulled the boxers right off his pupil before removing his own panties.

Leaning forward Grell nipped at Roland's lips grinding their bare arousal's together. The blond let out a throaty groan of pleasure. Deciding his pupil was ready for the next the next step he rolled so Ronald was on top and in between Grell's spread legs.

"Don't worry about preparation hon, we can move straight onto the fun" Grell breathed out softy.

As the young male tried to understand this Grell reached down into his jacket pocket and pulled out his bottle of lotion he always kept on hand. Quickly he handed it to Ronald. "here Ronnie slick yourself up with this so you'll slid right in."

Ronald blushed as he poured the lotion onto his manhood his mind seemingly working on auto drive.

"Now slowly enter" instructed the red head.

Ronald guided himself to Grell's entrance and slowly began to push in. though only the tip has entered his senpai Ronald groaned at the new feeling. Soon he was in up to the hilt. Grell relaxed his body enough for Ronald to move.

Slowly Ronald began to thrust groaning every time he re-entered. Grell moaned softy and whispered praise to the former virgin. As instructed he slowly sped up as he got the hang of it. Ronald was growing close to his climax when he was suddenly pushed of and out of Grell and onto the floor. Before the blond could ask what was wrong Grell gracefully crossed the office and leaned over William's desk putting out his ass. "Now that we've warmed up honey we no longer need to be gentle"

Ronald was stunned for a moment then smirked as he stood up "tease"

Grell smiled back at him and wiggled his pale ass. "Yes I am"

The younger came up behind his senpai "then beg for it"

Grell pouted "please Ronnie~"

"More" demanded Ronald not knowing where this sadistic side came from.

"Please Ronnie I _need_ your _huge _cock" the red head begged though he had seen and had bigger.

Satisfied Ronald thrust back into the hilt and quickly began moving. Without realizing it he rammed into Grell's prostate. The elder reaper's nails dug into the desk, his back arching in a loud moan. "Ron-Ronald!"

Picking up on the moan he began to slam into the same spot over and over. It wasn't long before they were both on the brink of their climaxes. Grell was close but Ronald was closer as he felt Grell tighten around him ready to cum Ronald slipped over into his senpai. The red head let out one last moan and came onto William's desk.

Ronald laid limply on Grell's back while Grell recovered panting and sweating. Grell giggled softly "Feel good Ronnie?"

The blond panted softly his flaccid member still in his senpai "Y-yeah, r-really, go-good"

Grell giggled again. "Sorry to ruin the moment honey but we can't stay here"

"Wh-why not" Ronald backed up pulling himself out of Grell, his legs shaking

"This is Willy's office Ronnie, if he finds us here we will have more then over-time."

A few minutes later the two reapers where asleep in Ronald's office curled on his office couch. The following morning Ronald jolted awake by a knocking on his door. "Knox are in there?"

Before the young reaper could do anything William opened the door with Grell fully dressed looking like nothing had happened. Ronald dashed to the washroom in the corner of his office to get dressed "Knox, why are you naked?"

Ronald stumbled over a reply as Grell spoke over him "I think Ronnie got a little drunk and must of thought this was his flat"

The brunet sighed "Knox hurry and get dressed then get to work"

With that said William left the office and Grell skipped inward "don't worry Ronnie~. I cleaned up Willy's desk before I went home last night. I hope you enjoyed your lesson Ronnie~"

Ronald tugged on his pants as he grinned "as a matter of fact I did senpai"


End file.
